


Snow angel

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Series: Uncle Nick and kid Tony [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Awesome Peggy Carter, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Tony Stark, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Snow Angels, Snow Day, Uncle Nick Fury, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Nick has a plan to cheer up little Tony, it turns out better than he imagined
Relationships: Nick Fury & Tony Stark
Series: Uncle Nick and kid Tony [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466173
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Snow angel

**Author's Note:**

> Another part in this series... I know, I know. I just simply can't stop writing them and I hold my fingers crossed that these next chapters are as good as the previous ones. 
> 
> Once again thanks for reading, comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

Agent Fury was on a mission, one that almost no one knew about and one that was beyond his level of expertise, so he needed to be extremely careful.

He did the same thing whenever he stumbled upon a wall and had to solve a problem without having enough information on it, he made a list.

It might have been silly to see him writing down a list with a serious expression on his face and without a doubt it was, especially if someone had the misfortune to find out the subject of the mission. Not that he would allow anyone to figure out his intentions, not even the nosy and infuriatingly competent agent Carter. 

So far he had two categories, one for the things he knew, the other for the things he didn't. 

Important and sensitive information:

\- the Starks are supposed to go on some business meeting and won't return for two days

\- the boy will either be left with Jarvis or someone will come to babysit him

\- the weather conditions aren't perfect (too little snow)

\- apparently a blizzard is coming and there will be lots of snow

\- secret sources confirm that the boy had been feeling down lately

\- Jarvis is on board ( not exactly, since he doesn't know the plan, but he'd agree)

\- some materials are required ( shovel, red or blue pot, sticks, buttons...)

\- agent Carter might come out to be useful in this case ( keeping her out would be the problem)

\- the neighbours' dog most likely hates me, or is scared of me 

....

Equally important informations that are missing ( for now) :

\- there is not an exact date for the Starks departure although they're definitely going to go away at least for a day

\- no information whether they will ask agent Carter to find someone to watch over the house, since she's unavailable

\- not sure whether the kid likes winter 

\- Jarvis might not agree to help ( he can be pretty intimidating when he wants to be, not to me, to other people of course)

\- when do the kid's lessons end

...

In fact there weren't a lot of things he didn't know, he first had to work on the bigger parts then on the details. 

First obstacle, get some information out of agent Carter.

The chance arrived sooner than he thought, no more than two days had passed since his grand scheming that he stumbled upon her.

“Agent Carter, can I ask you something ?” her eyes immediately lit at his words, he avoided asking for help, so she must have realized that his question had nothing to do with his work. 

“Currently I'm not your superior, therefore I'm not allowed to share anything when it comes to my missions.” 

Since he tried to appear as if he didn't have anything to hide, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her words, completely aware that she was playing with him.

_ Damn it. _

Noticing his nearly there scowl, she smirked and added with a cheerfulness that confirmed his fears, 

“Unless you're up to something, some mischief...hmmm. As a senior agent I must warn you that you...” suddenly she stopped and started laughing at him, who else would she be laughing at?

“Oh brighten up Nick darling, I'm just playing with you, since it appears that your problem is of a private nature, I'm not sure whether I should get involved.”

Nick gritted his teeth before letting out a tired sigh and simply said,

“It's about the Starks' boy.”

He got a reaction, but not the one he expected.

“Is something wrong with Tony?”

“No.”

“Then what is it?”

“It's...I can't tell you I just need your help.” it was more than visible that his answer wasn't received well, instead agent Carter crossed her arms in front of her and pointed her most intimidating glare at him.

It took him few seconds to crack and reply,

“Fine. I'll tell you my plan, but only if you promise not to tell anyone.”

“Of course.”

That was how one of the things on his list changed, which even though he refused to admit, having the agent on his side worked a lot in his favor. She could intimidate Mr. Stark more than anyone and that wasn't a small thing.

Two days later he crossed out a few spots on his list. 

He knew that the Starks will leave by the end of the week for a two days, thanks to the agent Nick got the role of the babysitter once again which he was actually grateful for, for the first time, Jarvis was harder to convince not because he didn't like the plan, it was because he found a lot of flaws in it.

Nick could swear to anyone that the butler could be a better agent than most of the agents he knew and wasn't that a terrifying realization. Thank God he was on their side.

For once the weather behaved the way it was supposed to, it was snowing for the past two days and according to Nick's calculations by the time his plan had to start, there would be enough snow for a successful mission.

The day finally came and before he could allow his mind to embarrass and make him doubt himself, he put on his most comfortable and warmest clothes, took the things he needed and left.

Just as he was about to knock on the door, Jarvis opened it, ruining the element of surprise much to little Tony's delight, who did indeed look overjoyed at having Nick around.

“Uncle Nick!”

He got a huge hug as a greeting, followed by a seemingly endless prattle about his newest discoveries and things he managed to fix.

“How are you doing kid ?”

“Jarvis doesn't let me play outside.” he pouted.

“Why don't you tell uncle Nick why is that ?”

The kid mumbled something, lowering his head to hide his face.

“I didn't catch that, come again.”

“Because the last time I played outside I caught a cold and my nose was runny, I was shaking and cold, my head hurt...also I was sneezing...” during his explanation, the kid forgot that he was supposed to appear as if he had learned his lesson, instead he animatedly described everything that happened. 

It was so adorable that Nick couldn't completely hide the smile on his face.

“And what were you doing outside to catch a cold ?”

“Snow angels.”

“What ? What are those ?” he pretended to have no idea what the kid was talking about. 

“You haven't made a snow angel before ?” Tony's eyes were wide, his face clearly showing disbelief before he turned his pleading eyes at Jarvis.

“Can we go outside to show him ?”

“Absolutely not.” the bastard was playing his part quite convincingly.

“Aww, please Jarvis, please...we can't let uncle Nick like that, he has to learn or the other agents will make fun of him.” 

Internally Nick snorted at the notion of the younger agents daring to make fun of him, but he didn't show it, instead he joined the kid on his plea.

“The kid is right Mr. Jarvis, these snow angels must be something amazing otherwise Tony wouldn't be excited about them, right kid ?”

“Yes. Playing in the snow is the best, we can build a snowman too! Jarvis can help, right ?”

“You'll both catch a cold, I'm not going to watch you shiver like wet kittens.” but he was smiling which brought out a giggle out of the kid.

“Please...we'll come inside when you call us...please.”

“Alright, I'll call you when I decide that you have had enough and wait for you with warm cocoa.”

“Thanks Jarvis. You're the best.” and he left everything behind to pull at Nick's hand and to drag him along.

“Come on uncle Nick there's a big spot for angels.” just as they were getting closer to the door, Jarvis warned,

“I believe preparations are needed young sir, you can't go out like that.”

“Oh...” and he looked down at himself, at the knitted blouse and the simple pants and nodded,

“You're right Jarvis. I need a coat and a hat...and gloves. Come on uncle Nick, let's go!” and he did what was expected, he allowed the kid to drag him towards his room, where he helped him get prepared, the amused smile never leaving his face.

If Tony was an overexcited puppy inside, he was even worse outside, they played in the snow, threw balls around, they even made a snowman which was part of Nick's plan to cheer the kid up.

The poor thing was absolutely hideous, red scarf, colorful bottle caps instead of buttons, green hat, the arms were either too short or too crooked...it was hilarious. They couldn't stop laughing at their creation. 

Afterwards Tony got serious and took the role of a teacher.

“Come here uncle Nick. Now fall back on the snow.” he instructed, frowning when he realized that Nick was quite tall and that he would most likely hit himself if he did that.

“There's a lot of snow, but Jarvis says we should always be careful...so, first sit, then...then lay down on the snow.”

He clapped in joy when Nick did what he was told before his serious expression came back and he continued with his instructions,

“Now, move your hands up and down, no..like me, you see ?” and he was flapping his arms in order to show the movement. 

At first Nick made a show of not understanding before he actually put some effort and created a snow angel. It was worth laying in the cold snow to see the happiness on the kid's face.

Then he got up and asked the kid to make one as well, but this one in the middle of the first one. 

When Tony got up and they looked down on the snow, he let out a surprised gasp and said,

“Now there are two angels, the bigger one is yours, the small one is mine and look, uncle Nick, the big one is watching over the small one.” 

“Of course it is. That's his job.” then he kneeled to be the same height as the kid and ruffled his hair as much as he could through the hat,

“And my job is to watch over you, the way that angel does, don't forget that I'll always be around you.” and he hugged him, lifting him off the ground and carrying him in his arms even though he wasn't that small.

“Uncle Nick!” he giggled.

“How about we go inside and drink that cocoa, then we'd drag Jarvis along and have a snowball fight ? What do you say ? Is that a good plan ?”

“That's a great plan.” he agreed as they walked inside, while snow was softly falling down, covering the angels.


End file.
